Flinch
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Basically a fun Harry Potter comedy I've decided to play with. J.K.R and grumpygrizzly take some credit, I take the rest :D Please R&R. No pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, people, 90 of this story should be credited to "grumpy grizzly" because the whole plot is inspired by her, in fact, Flinch was actually her invention. So give it up for her! -people clapping in the background- …ahem, now, on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R, thus, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I'm not grumpy grizzly either, so I also don't own Flinch. Which is tragic.**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley slapped his freckled hand as Ron reached towards the treacle tart. "Can you not be patient for one minute?"

"But Mum, I'm starving!" Ron complained, eyeing the tart.

"They'll be here in less then an hour."

"An hour," muttered Ron. "As if I'm supposed to be able to wait that long. And plus, they probably won't even be on time!"

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son until he looked down shamefully.

"Oi, Charlie!" Bill yelled as he trooped down the stairs. "Where are you mate?"

"Here!" A muffled voice called. Seconds later, both brothers entered the kitchen.

"You seen my Gringotts letter?" Bill asked. "You're the one who was in my room earlier."

"No I wasn't. That was Percy," Charlie frowned.

"Percy!" Bill roared.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "Quiet down! They're to arrive any minute!"

The Weasley's were in a rushed state as they awaited their good friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were to stay with them for the night and leave with them tomorrow for Hogwarts. Of course, moments before their arrival, last minute tasks were to be organized.

"Mum," Ginny entered the room. "Hermione is sleeping in my room, right?"

"Gin, who'd you expect Hermione to sleep with? Unless you were planning to set up your room for Harry…" Ron trailed off mischievously.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed in utter disgust. "Argh!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened.

"Sorry," shrugged Ron.

"Sure," Ginny muttered.

"OK, I won't repeat. Harry will be crashing in Ron's room. Hermione will be with Ginny. Everyone else will be in their normal rooms."

Ginny nodded and ran back inside.

"Mother," Percy called out. "The fireplace is lighting up!"

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley smoothed down her apron and raced to the living room, along with the other Weasley's.

"No…I filed the orders for the Skiving Snackboxes. _You_ are the one who did the Moth Mouths!" George argued as he and Fred raced down the stairs.

"Not true," Fred shook his head. "I did the orders for all the red coded snacks."

George paused. "Wait…" But before he could continue, a series of fiery green flames erupted from the fireplace, and seconds later, Hermione stood in the living room, smoothing down her ash covered hair.

"Whoops," she said lightly. Then, as if for the first time, she noticed the Weasley's, and broke into a grin.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "So good to see you!"

"Hey 'mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I told you not to touch the pie!"

Ron's eyes widened as a centaur caught in a circle of giants. "'orry,"

Hermione giggled. "Hello Hermione," Bill smiled, giving her a tap on the back. "Welcome ba-"

_Poof! _Before Bill could finish, Harry stood, wide eyed, his glasses covered in ashes. "Hermione, you all right?"

"Harry!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "You're all right!" She hugged them both tightly.

"Hey mate!" Ron exclaimed "You all right, then?"

"Never better!" Harry grinned. After a few minutes of shaking hands, they all entered the kitchen.

"I'm afraid you're a little too thin for my liking, Harry. Come on, there's some food ready to be eaten!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry drew back until everyone was in the kitchen.

"How are you?" Hermione smiled.

"Good. Been a bit boring without you all, really. Honestly, Mum's been irritated with Fred 'n' George lately. They filed another order for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Terrible fight…" Ron shook his head. "How about you two?"

"Great." Harry smiled enthusiastically. "Apparently the Dursley's threw the Hogwarts "no underage magic" notification form, so they still feel threatened in my presence. I 'accidentally' busted Dudley's new bike."

"Brilliant!" Ron roared.

"But that's awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's dangerous, Harry. Can you imagine what Dumbledore would sa-"

"Hermione, you worry too much." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione retorted. "It's not like-"

"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Where are you? The custard's getting cold!"

"Finally! Food!" Ron exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go."

**A/N: Like it? Huh, huh, huh?! Lol, sorry. Point is, you'll all review, right? Promise? Because I'll do my best to update often, although I should be paying more attention to my longer stories…Ah well…hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE R&R! And yes, I know this wasn't well written. It happens alot, I have good plots, but they never come out well...my writing...the language...it's just so 'argh!' Lol, but whatever. I. Don't. Care. Check out my forums please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pass the bread rolls please," Ron asked Charlie, who was sitting right across him, and right besides the steaming basket of bread.

"Pig," Ginny muttered, staring in disgust at Ron's gluttonous ways.

"Shut up," Ron shoved her slightly.

The kitchen was a sure scene, the Weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, sat around the rather small table, eating the hearty lunch Mrs. Weasley prepared.

"Mrs. Weasley, this custard is simply delightful!" Hermione smiled, helping herself to a third serving.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, turning red. "It's nothing, really!"

"Yeah Mum," George grinned.

"Simply delightful!" Fred nodded enthusiastically. But all they earned was a suspicious frown.

"Can't blame us for trying to be decent sons." George mumbled.

After some more chit chat, and more food, Mrs. Weasley sighed and stood up.

"I should wrap up. Harry, Hermione, perhaps you two could get settled, take out what you need, and pack whatever stuff for Hogwarts by tonight. We'll be leaving tomorrow at around 8:30 – 9:00 AM."

"Mum, that's so early! Doesn't the train only leave till eleven?" Ron complained.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley started impatiently, picking up the salad platter. "But with everyone here, it'll take more time. Now do what I told you." She added firmly.

Ron shrugged and grabbed another roll. "C'mon Harry, you're with me. 'Mione, you're with Ginny. You two can join us upstairs after you've unpacked."

He trudged up the stairs, Harry close behind, as Ginny rolled her eyes. "Have you ever seen a Pygmy Puff Hermione?" She asked innocently.

"Oi, it's messy," Harry shook his head in disbelief as they entered Ron's room. Piles of clothes lay in corners; stacks of 'Witch Weekly' lay scattered across the floor, and all of Ron's Hogwarts supplies were scattered amongst numerous suitcases.

"Yeah," Ron shrugged in reply. "Come here, Dad set up another bed.

Harry set his two suitcases upon the bed and turned to Ron. "So, any news?" He asked eagerly. The isolation from the Wizarding world was too difficult for him to handle. He was in need of some news to ponder over, good or bad.

"Well, the Ministry is debating over the head of a Department, the Department of Enchanted Goods, I think?" Ron shrugged. "And there is some new Quidditch team that just joined the International league."

"From?" Harry raised his eyebrow. Being seeker for the Hogwarts Gryffindor team always sparked a small interest into the mention of Quidditch.

"Some country in Europe…possible Finland."

Harry nodded, sitting down and grabbing a Chocolate Frog off Ron's side table.

"They have a good pair of beaters and keeper, although I heard that their seeker is hopeless."

Harry nodded again. "Excited for Hogwarts?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged. "Wonder if Dumbledore's got a new DADA teacher."

"Hopefully another Lupin." Harry suddenly looked smug.

"What?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Harry replied innocently. "How's everyone been during the summer?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, Mum's been after Bill to cut his hair, get rid of the fang, etc. etc. Charlie's been busy in Romania, they've been importing new dragons from China, you know. He said they've got some well trained Hungarian Horntails, too." Ron grinned.

Harry punched him, remembering the burns and marks he still had from the Hungarian Horntail he'd been forced to face during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, just about a year ago.

"And Ginny?" Harry asked, hoping to sound casual, but Ron knew you to well.

"Why, you fancy her?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No," his voice sounding slightly high. Of course, he thought of her as a little sister, with her determined, feisty attitude…and her flaming red hair…and her hazel orbs, the way they penetrated through him…no. Of course he didn't like her.

"OK…" Ron repeated suspiciously.

"Well," Harry fumbled to switch the subject.

"We could-"

Before he could finish, their was a loud _pop_ and standing before them, near the door, were the Weasley twins, grinning cheekily, Fred holding a single gray eagle quill.

"Oi!" Ron roared. "Who said you could apparate in my room anytime?"

They chose to dismiss their younger brother's comment and sat down, making themselves comfortable.

"How are you Harry?" George grinned.

"Er, good." Harry answered cautiously. When it came to the twins, you could never be sure…

"Well mate, after enduring countless hours of Mum's wrath of our genius fake wands, we've finally escaped!"

"Congratulations?" Harry raised his eyebrow, smiling.

"Thanks," Fred grinned. "Anyhow, up for a game of Flinch?"

"Flinch?" Harry frowned. He couldn't recall being introduced to such a game.

"You don't know what Flinch is?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"No," Harry shrugged. "Magic game?"

"Well, yeah," George said, as if obvious.

Just then, Hermione and Ginny walked in, giggling.

"Yes, Gin, they were pretty cute. I think I liked the yellow one the best, though," Hermione smiled. "I suppose there is a shop in Diagon Alley where I could purchase one? I'm sure Mum will let me get one…"

Ginny grinned. "And yes, Mione, it's called Ealyops Emporium, they have the greatest stuff! And I'm sure you could get mini ones from Zonkos…"

"Hello boys!" Hermione nodded, sitting down on a chair.

"We were just in the middle of explaining Flinch!"

"Flinch?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Harry threw a 'see, I'm not the only one' look to the twins.

"OK," Fred inhaled dramatically. "It was invented by this bloke,"

"A wizard," George added.

"When he heard of a muggle game called 'Truth or Dare'."

"Oh!" Harry and Hermione both exclaimed.

"I've played that! Plenty of times, actually," Hermione smiled. "Usually with my cousins! Go on!"

"Yeah, well, you have this enchanted feather, you see," George wrinkled his eyebrows.

"We'll use this one," Fred held up the quill he had in his hand.

"And basically, you're all in a circle, and the one person will hold the feather."

"So the person who's holding the feather will start the game. He'll ask a question to the group, and then the group all has to take turns answering. When you're answering, you'll be holding the feather,"

"So you'll be passing the feather on," Ron added enthusiastically.

"And you _have_ to answer the truth."

"And if you don't?" Harry frowned.

"Well, the feather will…'flinch' you."

"Nice," Harry said sarcastically. "That explains a lot."

"It means," Ginny offered, "that it'll sort of shock you. Give you an uncomfortable tingling sensation."

"Oh."

"So," the twins asked. "Are you ready to play?"

Everyone exchanged looks and nodded.

"Sweet," the twins chorused evilly.

**A/N: OK, not the best chapter, I seem to have a good plot, but the words just aren't coming out right..ah well. Please R&R, and pleaseCHECK OUT MY FORUMS! **


End file.
